


Bound Steel

by The_Frenchiest_Frenchy_Fry



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Frenchiest_Frenchy_Fry/pseuds/The_Frenchiest_Frenchy_Fry
Summary: A very angsty short ficlet about the love of her life dying in her arms and her having to be strong enough to carry on for both them.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bound Steel

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work so be gentle yeah? Anyway, hope you enough this short ficlet I cooked up and if you enjoy consider leaving a comment?

With a swift slash of her blade, the last bandit falls, and Ylva can finally catch her breath. She scans over the bodies of the fallen making sure none are still alive; a loud groan of pain snaps her back into reality and she spins around on her heel.

“Vilkas!” She screams.

Her sword clatters to the ground as she sprints to his side.

“Oh gods, there’s so much blood.” She trembles, falling to her knees.

“You fought well my love.” He croaks, a sad smile playing on his lips despite his side bleeding profusely.

“Not well enough, gods, this is all my fault I should’ve watched your back more closely and I-.” “No, you did your best love, don’t blame yourself for this.” He assures and covers her hands with his own.

She leans down and presses her forehead to his, tears spilling onto his face below. She pulls away and sets to work, she frantically searches for a healing potion in her satchel; panic courses through her when she finds none, all where used in the battle fought beforehand. A violent coughing fit from Vilkas snaps her back to Nirn. She throws her useless bag on the ground and crawls back over to him.

“I’m right here love.” She quivers. “You’ll be fine, I promise...”

He smiles faintly and squeezes her hand weakly. She gives him a water smile squeezes back, he reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her in for one last kiss.

When she opens her eyes, she’s met with his still closed. Terror overcomes her, and she feels like she can’t breathe, the world starts to spin, and she feels light-headed.

“Vilkas wake up this isn’t funny.” She says wobbly.

“Divines please!” She begs, tears blurring her vision.

“Don’t you dare leave me! Not now!” She screams, tears spilling over she takes a few unsteady breathes before she completely loses all composure and begins to violently cry. She screams and wails until her throat is raw, her eyes are bloodshot, and her face bright red. She looks up to the sky and contemplates what wrong she had done for the Divines to take away the only thing that brought her happiness. She looks to the ground and closes her eyes when she opens them again she sniffles before standing up and walking to her sword. She bends down and picks it up and stares at it for far too long. She lets out a shaky breath before raising it and sheathing it. She holds her chin up high before turning and walking to Vilkas’s lifeless body, she bends down and carefully places him over her shoulder to carry him back to give him a proper burial. Because after all, they’re bound not only in life but in death, until they meet again in Sovngarde.


End file.
